The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar botanically known as Phlox paniculata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Barsixty’. The new variety originated from a crossing made in 2004 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The female parent was the proprietary Phlox paniculata plant ‘01.44.88.01’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary Phlox paniculata plant ‘01.44.95.01’ (unpatented).
‘Barsixty’ was first propagated by vegetative cuttings in 2005 in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands and has been subsequently asexually propagated by vegetative cuttings in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2005. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings.